Many electronic devices are powered by batteries. Rechargeable batteries are often used to avoid the cost of replacing conventional dry-cell batteries and to conserve precious resources. However, recharging batteries with conventional rechargeable battery chargers requires access to an alternating current (AC) power outlet, which is sometimes not available or not convenient. It is therefore desirable to derive power for portable electronics via electromagnetic radiation. Because the electronic device batteries are typically recharged via a AC power outlet, the batteries do not provide any monitoring or feedback regarding a charging or usage status.
Accordingly, a need exists for technology that overcomes the problem demonstrated above, as well as one that provides additional benefits. The examples provided herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.